The application relates generally to valves for inflatable apparatus, more specifically, to a release valve for an inflatable seat cushion to bleed air from an inflated cushion to equalize pressure on various points of a seated user's anatomy.
Inflatable seat cushions are well known. They are employed in all types of seating applications including vehicle seating. One particularly useful application of inflatable cushions, such as inflatable air cell cushions, is in motorcycle seating. In general, a motorcycle seat is constructed to support the seated rider's buttocks and, depending upon the size and style, a portion of the upper thigh. Most motorcycle seats or saddles are constructed from firm support padding or foam with a leather or vinyl covering. In use, the rider straddles the seat, thereby exposing the inner thigh, buttocks and genital area to pressure and vibration. If the rider is seated for long periods of time he can develop discomfort, soreness and even numbness in these regions of the anatomy due to pressure and vibration on the nerves. Furthermore, riders of other vehicles, such as bicycles, motor scooters and the like can suffer from similar discomforts.
It is advantageous to have a seat cushion that provides support while relieving pressure on sensitive areas of the anatomy. This may be accomplished by incorporating an inflatable air cell cushion in or on the motorcycle seat. To function well for a wide variety of riders, the cushion needs to be adjustable. That is, the cushion should include a pump so that the rider can inflate the cushion. If the rider overinflates then he needs to bleed air out of the cushion until he reaches his comfort zone. Hence, it would be advantageous for the cushion to include a release valve.
A release valve should be easy to use by a seated rider and should be well sealed so that vibration, bouncing and other pressures on the seat cushion do not cause it to leak air through the release valve, resulting in a deflated cushion.
These advantages apply equally well to any vehicle seat or medical seating such as wheelchair cushions or inflatable mattresses.